superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Shrimpo Hunter
Shrimpo Hunter is a Crocodile Hunter parody about Woody , who is searcing for Shrimpos in the wilds of Africa. There are five episodes and one special of Shrimpo Hunter. There are many different spin-offs of Shrimpo Hunter, but this page covers SuperMarioLogan's Shrimpo Hunter Series. The introduction/theme song/title screen shows a jungle pop up, then Woody, who does a Shrimpo call: "SHRIMPO! CHEW-WEE-BOUY!" then says, "Shrimpo Hunter." At that point, the words "Shrimpo Hunter" pop up, with two "head" to "head" Shrimpos forming the S and a moving picture of a Shrimpo. Characters Woody Mario (who only appeared in episode 1.) Chef PeePee (who only appeared in episode 4) Bowser (made a cameo in episode 4) Tony (made a cameo in the special "Delta Shrimpo") Mufasa Zimbwubwu (who only appeared in episode 4) Plot In Episode 1,Woody jumps out of a bush, welcoming us to the first episode of Shrimpo Hunter. He tells us that he is looking for the Wild African Shrimpo. It isn't long before he finds it, and he decides to shoot it with his fireball cannon. He remarks about its (the Shrimpo's) coloring before going off to explore some more. He discovers the tail of a very large Shrimpo, and remarks that it must have been eaten by a cowboy who is obsessed with NASCAR and beer, and says he can see teeth marks. Not realizing he was the one who ate it, (even though he said another cowboy), a tearful Woody walks off. The scene cuts to Mario on the couch talking to Woody on the phone. Mario calls Woody's idea stupid, and remarks that no one would watch that. In Episode 2, Woody jumps out of a bush, and welcomes us to another episode of Shrimpo Hunter. The scene cuts to him hanging from a tree by his pullstring. He watches the Shrimpo through his "binoculars", which are just his hands near his eyes like binoculars. He approaches the wild Shrimpo, but before he can grab it from the grass, the tree lashes back, which catapults him through the air, with him yelling "SHRIMPOOOOOOO!", before hitting the ground and injuring his legs. He says these kinds of things happen when you're a Shrimpo Hunter, then faints. A sign appears which says, "Shrimpo Hunter is experiencing technical difficulties. The show will return soon." When it does, Woody says he spotted the same Shrimpo "a few yards and a few feet" away from his general region. Woody sees it on top of the fence, which he then climbs, and observes the Shrimpo from. He does a Shrimpo call, then climbs above the Shrimpo, attempting to grab it with his hand, then his foot. When that fails, he drops below the Shrimpo, reaches up to grab it, and it "bites" him. It then chases him through the grass, and he says he pooped his pants. Woody spots it again near the corner of the fence, resting on the ground. After five minutes he thinks up a plan. He has a sniper rifle/harpoon gun, a tomahawk, and a rocket launcher at his disposal. He fires the sniper rifle and misses. He throws the tomahawk and misses. He pulls out his rocket launcher, says a quick prayer, aims, fires and hits the Shrimpo, after which the episode ends. In Episode 3, Woody jumps out of a bush to welcome us to another episode of Shrimpo Hunter. Woody says that he is going to get in his car and drive into the wild streets of Africa. Woody comments on his driving (he confused park for reverse) and admits to having a beer before leaving the house. He also says that he has had five DUIs. As he is driving down the road, he says he is tracking a wild Shrimpo that he calls Shrimpolopolis . After a bit of driving, Woody responds to a text message on his cell phone, during which he hits a Shrimpo with his car. He gets out to investigate, and it turns out that he hit Shrimpolopolis! He tries to do CPR on the Shrimpo, but it doesn't work and he pronounces it dead. He gives the Shrimpo a "proper" burial (he covered it up with grass and a flower), and says that the episode will continue in the memory of Shrimpolopolis, but after a few seconds, he comes back and eats the Shrimpo. He gets back into the car, and blows the horn a few times, which he has rigged to play the Shrimpo call: SHRIMPO! CHEW-WEE-BOY! He says he blew it too many times, and must leave before he is attacked and the Shrimpos scratch up his paint job. As he's driving down the road, he turns on the radio and hears about Taco Bell's new Shrimp Burrito. He goes through the Taco Bell Drive-Thru, but the clerk says they are out of shrimp, so a tearful Woody drives home, hoping that Mario comes back from the store with Shrimpos. As he's walking to the house, he hears rustling and growling coming from the bushes. He is then attacked by a large Shrimpo which drags him off into the bushes, and the episode ends. In Episode 4, Chef PeePee has been told by Bowser to make some shrimp alfredo for him and his date in under 5 hours or Bowser will kill him. Chef PeePee searches desperately in the kitchen for some shrimp. He finds two bags of shrimp in the fridge, but he thinks that the bag says "chicken", and decides to look for a Shrimpo Hunter in the phonebook, where he finds an entry written in pen at the bottom that says "Need a Shrimpo Hunter? Call 1800-SHRIMP". Chef PeePee calls the number, which is Woody's cellphone number. Woody has just trapped a Shrimpo when he stops to answer his phone. PeePee explains his life-or-death situation to Woody, who gladly accepts the job. After the opening title, Woody is hiding behind a bush with an African tribesman named Mufasa, who speaks through clicks and hoots. (Note: Mufasa is played by Lovell Stanton, a common actor in SML videos.) After some walking, Mufasa finds three trackways, which Woody identifies as a cheetah, a pony-horse, and a Shrimpo. After some more tracking, Mufasa is attacked by a Shrimpo and bitten on the arm, after which he lays on the ground and begins howling in pain. Apparently, Shrimpos have a poisonous bite, because Woody says he will suck the poison out of the wound, like one would do to treat a snakebite, except he says that the wound is too gross, and decides to let Mufasa die. After a few seconds, Mufasa is still. Woody then covers his body with a branch, saying that it is the customs of his tribe. Woody then honors Mufasa's memory by taking a crap in his tribe's "crapping bush". PeePee then pops in and asks Woody what is taking him so long ad that he needs to hurry. Woody says that he won't even wipe, and get a crust stain on his buttcheeks. Then, they set up a trap for a Shrimpo, by propping a shoebox against a stick tied with a string that can be yanked to make the box fall. They bait it with a Fudge Round, which Woody says is a Shrimpo's favorite snack food. After an hour with no Shrimpo in sight, PeePee starts to doubt Woody's methods, but Woody reassures him. After 3 more hours, they fall asleep, but PeePee wakes up and informs Woody of a Shrimpo at the bait, and Woody traps it. When he goes to retrieve the Shrimpo, however, PeePee is there, saying that he tried to capture it himself. It turns out the Shrimpo took a bite from the Fudge Round and left, and Woody says it reminds him of how all of his ex-wives took eveything and left. They see the Shrimpo run by, however, and they pursue it in Woody' car, which he calls the Shrimpomobile. After gaining on the Shrimpo, Woody decides to jump out of the car after it. PeePee freaks out immediately afterwards. Woody tackles the Shrimpo, but Chef PeePee crashes Woody's car. One hour later, the scene cuts to Bowser and his (human) date, who gets mad because there's no food and Bowser won't talk to her, so she leaves. Bowser that says that she totally digs him. After that, there is an ending screen showing Woody standing next to an injured Mufasa, and the text says, "RIP Mufasa Zimbwubwu ???- October 20th, 2012" and the video ends. One special has been made, and is simply titled "Delta Shrimpo". The video opens with a dark screen and white writing, with Woody's voice speaking in a hushed tone in the background. It's ment to parody a military briefing. The writing says: Date/Time: April 6th, 2013 18:11 Location: Wild Bushes of Africa Objective: Search and capture Shrimpo, bring Shrimpo back to base to cook for dinner. Bogey was last seen sunbathing under a small pine tree. Good luck. The scene cuts to a helicopter flying over the small pine tree (with the Shrimpo sitting under it). Woody, who is in the helicopter, has to yell to be heard over the noise. He says that he's Shrimpo hunting from a helicopter because he's in a remote location that he couldn't drive to. He indicates the sunbathing Shrimpo under the pine tree. He says that they like to, because in Africa "the sun is just the right UV light." He plans to parachute down to the Shrimpo before it runs away. He tells the pilot to take him lower. The scene cuts to Tony the Tiger in the brush, watching the same Shrimpo. He says "YAY! I'm in the bushes!" and the scene cuts to Woody jumping out of the helicopter with a scream of "CHEW -WEE-BOY!". However, Tony walks out and eats the Shrimpo, despite Woody's protests, and then goes to poop. Woody also realizes that he has forgotten his parachute. Woody falls and smacks off of the pine tree with a painful grunt and a cuss word. Groaning in pain, he says that he thinks he dislocated his kneecap, ankle, boot, coccyx (tailbone), and buttocks. He also comments that the Shrimpos will probably kill him someday. The screen goes black and ends with this message from Woody: "Mission failed... chew-wee-boy). In Episode 5, the scene opens on Woody standing amongst a playground. He says he is in the wilds of Africa, with "no civilization for hundreds of miles", at which point he turns the camera away from the playground. As he prepares to begin the hunt, he answers two questions from fans: 1) Q: "How do you get your hair to look so good?" A: "One whole bottle of hair gel every day", and 2) "What guns do you have in your arsenal?" A) "My "P90X", my Thompson, my AR-15, my M-16, my 12-Gauge, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Gauge, my 50 Caliber, my other ''50 Caliber," and he asks for ''Call of Duty ''fans to help him, because he may be missing something. He says that today he will be using his computer on the hunt because it is updated with the latest version of ''Microsoft Shrimpo, a digital Shrimpo tracker (like a fish-finder). Woody says that the program has detected a Shrimpo 12 klicks out, so he hunkers down with his 50 Caliber and waits. Afterwards, he notices a building in the background and comments, "don't let the building fool you, now, I'm still in Africa. Oprah built that a few years ago, if you remember.", and proceeds to scan the field with his scope. He says that he is hunting for the rare Flying Shrimpo, a Shrimpo with wings. He scans the field and sees no Shrimpo activity. Woody then presses a key on his computer, and Microsoft Shrimpo ''plays a long, drawn-out Shrimpo call that echoes about the landscape. Woody then performs an additional Shrimpo call for added effect. He looks through the scope again and sees a Flying Shrimpo go by. Woody sets his sights and brings it down with a perfect headshot! (As the Shrimpo landed on the ground with no wings, Woody says he also must have shot the wings off.). Woody then shows the audience how to tell the age of a Shrimpo: count its stripes. Each stripe is equal to 10 years; this one has three stripes, so it is 30 years old. He then puts the Shrimpo away for supper back at the campsite. Woody then attempts to go for another kill "so he doesn't go home empty-handed". Woody then spots a normal Shrimpo galloping by, and he drops it in its tracks with another perfect headshot. He then kills another Shrimpo, and proceeds to kill any that pass by. Many more Shrimpos later, Woody decides to stop for the day, with a total of nine Shrimpos, which he miscounts as 30. As he prepares to pack up, Woody hears a vicious, loud roar from the woods. He checks ''Microsoft Shrimpo, which says that a giant Shrimpo is moving towards him! Woody decides that this one is too big for the rifle, and he instead grabs up a large machine gun and waits for his prey to appear. The giant Shrimpo comes crashing through the woods, standing about 50 feet tall! Woody comments that if he can kill this Shrimpo, he could retire because he'd be able to eat from it forever, and he proceeds to open fire on the beast, yelling and cursing for it to die. Eventually, the colossal Shrimpo takes too much firepower and collapses, proceeding to explode into numerous hunks of meat (represented by smaller Shrimpos). Woody says that this has been another successful episode of Shrimpo Hunter'', at which point the episode ends. Death and Injuries *A large shrimpo is eaten by Woody. *A Wild African Shrimpo is killed by Woody's fireball cannon.﻿ *Woody hits a Shrimpo (Shrimpolopolis) with his car. *Woody shoots a Shrimpo with a rocket launcher. *At the end of Shrimpo Hunter Episode 3, Woody hears rustling and growling coming from the bushes. He is then attacked by a large Shrimpo that drags him off into the bushes. It is unknown (as of yet) what happened to Woody, though he didn't die, and appears in another episode of Shrimpo Hunter. *In Shrimpo Hunter episode 4, Woody's friend, an Afhkdgshdgshefwhsgahsgican tribesman named Mufasa Zimbwubwu is bitten on the arm by a Shrimpo and dies of poison/rabies. *In Delta Shrimpo, a Shrimpo is eaten by Tony. *At the end of Delta Shrimpo, Woody takes a great fall from a helicopter, severly messing up his legs. However, he makes a successful recovery. *In Episode 5, Woody kills 9 Shrimpos; at least one of them was a Flying Shrimpo. *At the end of Shrimpo Hunter Episode 5, Woody kills a giant 50-foot Shrimpo with a machine gun. Woody says that he could eat forever off of this one Shrimpo, and that he could retire, but hopefully he won't, and more episodes of Shrimpo Hunter will be made. *﻿According to supermariologan.com, a Shrimpo Hunter movie is currently in production. On the post, Logan simply says that Woody will go on his biggest Shrimpo adventure ever. It is going to be called: "Shrimpo Hunter-The Movie". However, this title is unconfirmed. *In the SML video "Ghost Shrimpo", Woody is scared by a ghost shrimpo in his closet. His closet door keeps opening mysteriously. When he goes to shut it, a ghost shrimpo jumps out and screeches at him, causing Woody to let out a high-pitched, girly scream. He actually ends up sleeping with Mario because he is too afraid to go back to his room. However, Ghost Shrimpo is not counted as part of the Shrimpo Hunter series, even though Woody mentions Shrimpo Hunting, as in he had a long, hard day at work. *In Shrimpo Hunter episode 4, it is revealed that Shrimpos have a poisonous bite, and that they have a liking for Fudge Rounds. *It is a parody of Crocodile Hunter, but with Woody instead of the deceased Steve Irwin *In Delta Shrimpo, Woody comments after his fall from a helicopter that he dislocated his boot, along with numerous other injuries. This may be just a joke on his part, as if the boot were a body part to him. *In episode 5, Woody lists off his entire arsenal of guns, which includes a gun he calls a "P90X". This name belongs to a world-famous exercise system, and was likely inserted as a joke (unless Woody really'' is ''that stupid). *Also in episode 5, Woody shoots a Flying Shrimpo out of the sky. While he hit it in the head, he comments that he must have shot off its wings as well, because the Shrimpo laying there had no wings. This may be a slight reference to the ''Super Mario Bros. ''games, where, when a Koopa Paratroopa or Paragoomba are attacked, their wings pop off, and they revert to their previous state. *Another one from Episode 5: Woody using a Shrimpo-tracking software known as ''Microsoft Shrimpo. This is a joke that jabs at programs such as Microsoft Word ''or ''Microsoft Excel, which have similar sounding names. *At the end of episode 5, Woody kills a giant Shrimpo and says that he could retire from Shrimpo hunting because he'd have food for life. However, he hopefully will not retire and will produce more episodes of Shrimpo Hunter. CHEEW-WE-BOY!!!! Category:Shrimpo Hunter Category:Deceased Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Black Yoshi and the Birds